Is it too Much to Ask For?
by Sweetenlow
Summary: Stealth Elf and Spyro are left alone in the Academy by themselves for Christmas Break. They have a whole two weeks alone together and have it all planned out, but every time they try act on it something interrupts them. With shenanigan after shenanigan, can the two of them find some time alone to deepen their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

"SKYLANDERS! UNITE!" It was short notice. Everyone had doubted this day would come, but it had. After so long. All the waiting, the studying, and the terrible _terrible _homework had led up to this final moment.

The team of five had quickly assembled. Jet-Vac in the middle, Pop Fizz to his left, Eruptor to his right, Spyro flying righter still, and Stealth Elf appearing to his farthest left of the group. They were never more focused than this. This final hour, this long-awaited time… It had come.

Eon turned his face serious and hand behind his back. "Skylanders, the time has come. We have all prepared for this moment and it could not come sooner. I hope you are all ready."

Eon turned away and Jet-Vac was quick to voice their status. "We're ready, sir! We took all last night to pack."

Eon turned his head slightly. "Very well, then I am sending you all…" Eon pointed epically then suddenly smiled at them. "On Christmas break."

The group relaxed and all chuckled. The old "epic tension" joke never seemed to get old. It happened every holiday. All the really important ones anyway. Today started the longest break in all of a single year. Christmas Break. Two full weeks of nothing but fun, family, friends (well, sometimes), and games.

"Aw man, it couldn't come sooner," Eruptor smiled, "My family and I have been planning our vacation since January."

Stealth Elf leaned on one side and lifted an eyebrow. "You mean the beginning of the year? You need that long?"

Eruptor shrugged, "Hey, its not my fault my mother takes forever to decide where she wants to go."

"Well, my family likes to stay at home. They don't trust me to go out on vacation," Pop Fizz said excitedly.

"Right," Jet-Vac looked down at him oddly, "Well, my family is staying home too. And unlike Pop Fizz, we stay home because we actually enjoy it better than wasting away at some resort or something. It dulls the mind and puts your guard down. Two things we can't have, even during vacation."

Everyone looked oddly at Jet-Vac. Stealth Elf sighed and put a hand on her forehead. "Jet-Vac, vacation is supposed to be a time where you actually get to do that. You're taking a break."

"Well don't judge me. What are you going to do? Stay at the academy again? Smells like hypocrisy if you ask me." Jet-Vac crossed her arms and started tapping his foot.

"Well, its not if I'm not going on vacation. The academy is a place for studying. So that's what I'm doing. And a little slacking off here and there." She smirked and flipped her blades a few times.

"Mm hmm, and what about you Spyro, what are you doing? And before you ask, no we are not taking you with us." Jet-Vac crossed his arms as he looked at his teammate.

"Actually, I'm staying too. Stealth Elf and I have a whole two weeks planned out. There's a little more fun found in the academy than studying and eating, you know. The academy is pretty fun when nobodies around."

"I'm sure there is," Eon chuckled, "and we can rely on the two of you to answer the call is any evil decides to end the break early. Which shouldn't be a problem. Because if there's one thing Evil likes, other than never resting, is being lazy. I mean, seriously, that's why the bad guy's powers always hiccup at the key moment. It never fails. Anyway, I don't' want to keep you all waiting. You have bags to pick up and flights to catch. As for me, I really shouldn't have stayed this long, my flight is in an hour and security is always tighter around this time. Good day." And like that, Eon had left. The great library was empty.

"Man, I've been waiting forever for this vacation. I mean, it's literally at the end of every year! Why does all the good holidays have to be at the end of the year, where we _don't_ need it most. It's the beginning of the year, everyone's basically dead. I mean, it feels like the world is walking up a big hill. Then when August hits, its like we finally reached the top in order to climb down said hill. Hen another year starts and were climbing another hill!" The team nodded in agreement with Eruptor's words.

"Well said, mate," Jet-Vac picked up his bags and started towards the doors. "It seems the philosophy of life is just an endless walk of going up and down hills. And never stopping."

"Eugh, I'm glad I'm getting two weeks away from that," Spyro smirked.

Jet-Vac gave them a glare, but Pop Fizz had piped in before he could say anything. "I hate hills! Walking up them makes you all tired and stuff. But it's a whole lot more fun once you reach the top. I like to lay on the ground and roll my way down. But then I crash into something."

"Well as soon as you reach home, I'm sure you'll have plenty of hills to roll down," Jet-Vac shook his head. "No wonder you aren't trusted to go on vacation."

"Well, guys, it's almost time. In just three hours, I'm going to be with my family in the best volcanic lava springs the Skylands has to offer. Peace," Eruptor opened the door and held out his hand. With the lack of fingers, he couldn't make a peace sign. But the team got the idea.

"Well, mates, I'll see you in two weeks," Jet-Vac smiled as he put his bags down once more. "Are you sure, you can watch the place by yourselves?"

"We'll be fine, Jet-Vac," Elf sputtered. "It's going to be like the last year, absolutely nothing will happen. Like Eon said, even evil likes a vacation."

Pop Fizz opened the door and hopped out. Jet-Vac picked up his bags and smiled at them. "Jolly good then. I'm off."

"Goodbye!" Pop Fizz barged back in to wave.

"See you later, guys. Have a merry Christmas," Spyro said closing the door.

With no one else around, Spyro exhaled. "Whew, I thought they'd never leave."

Stealth Elf crossed her arms and leaned on the kitchen counter. "Check again, make sure they're gone."

Spyro opened the door and peeked then checked the windows too, just to be sure. "Yep, off to start they're vacation. Man, I'm beat." Spyro yawned and laid on the couch. "It's like all the training is catching up to me. I guess a quick nap and I'll be up to doing something fun later."

Stealth Elf smiled and made her way to the couch. She unbraided her hair and brushed it out as she took a seat. Spyro opened one eye and smiled at her. "You sure you don't want to…start a quick training session before you sleep? After all, it would be a shame if you didn't have a…warm up for the other sessions we're going to have."

Spyro yawned again and laid flat on his back as Stealth Elf laid herself on top of him. She started to twist and play with the loose strands of her hair as a smile crept on her face as Spyro had started contemplating the idea.

"Well…I guess…since we have all the time in the world practically. We do have a lot of time for naps later, I guess." Stealth Elf began to lean closer and Spyro sat up a bit.

"So, my room or yours? Actually, why wait? We do have the house to ourselves." She gripped his shoulders and closed the space between them. Their lips were so close to meeting when suddenly Jet-Vac had burst the door in.

Stealth Elf gasped and disappeared. Jet-Vac looked everywhere and smiled at Spyro. "Ah, Spyro, have you seen a small, black bag anywhere. It has all my toiletries in it. You know, toothbrushes, toothpaste, shaving cream, and of the sort."

"Uh…" Spyro suddenly felt something land on his stomach and looked down. "Oh, here it is, JV." Spyro flew up and presented the little black bag to him.

"Oh, thank you," Jet-Vac smiled taking the black bag and putting it with his other two. "Alright then, I'm off again. This tie for sure." Jet-Vac winked. "Hmm, where's Elf?"

Spyro internally screamed at the hawk but smiled. "Uh, I don't know. Off training I guess."

As if on cue, Stealth Elf started grunting and flipping outside as well as twisting her blades around to make her "training session" Seem more real.

"See? Right where we left her," Spyro smiled.

"Why aren't you with her?" Jet-Vac put his bags down to glare at the purple dragon. "Didn't you have these 'whole two weeks' planned out?"

"Well, I was about to join her until…Uhm," Spyro looked around for an excuse. "You came back and looked for your bag. I was simply sitting down for a bit before you came in."

"Really?" Jet-Vac eyed. "It looked a lot more like you were laying down then sitting. Are you flaking out on her, Spyro?"

"What?" Spyro wanted to choke the hawk in front of him and just make him leave, but bird was just too focused on him to care. "Why would you…how could you…argh, don't you have a flight to catch, JV!"

"No, not necessarily," He replied. "My flight doesn't take off till five hours form now. So I thought I'd come back and make sure I'm not forgetting anything. But I might as well help Elf whip you into shape since your trying to skip out on your training with her."

Spyro groaned and facepalmed. "It's the holidays, Jet-Vac, can I enjoy it my way?"

"Not when you agreed to enjoy it her way," He put his hands hat his hips as he started to glare down Spyro. Stealth Elf was listening in already restraining herself from wanting to strangle Jet-Vac as well." Spyro tried to sign for help but she was busy trying to sign for him to just get out of the house and join her.

"What are you doing?" Jet-Vac asked as he tried to make sense of Spyro's facial signs.

"Nothing, just stretching out my face since… I'm about to go train with Elfy. Bye now." Spyro pushed his way out and struck a few poses. "Alright Stealth Elf, let's take this fight to the next level!"

"About time," She smirked flipping her blades. They took positions across form each other and Jet-Vac began to watch.

"That's more like it." Jet-Vac nodded in approval.

"Ready to give up?" Stealth Elf asked.

"He just got out, of course he's not, now train like your life depends on it and believe me…" Jet -Vac squinted, "It will."

Both Skylanders seemed unimpressed. They sighed and stared deep into each other's souls. Then attacked. They clashed and spun, disappeared and reappeared, blew fire, and more to make their practice look convincing. Of course, Jet vac was not impressed either. "Come on you two, bring on the heat. You look like your faking it!"

"Points for accuracy," Spyro whispered as they got close and tore away.

"Why won't he leave?" Stealth Elf asked sd she attacked again.

"His flight isn't until five hours from now!" Spyro sprang her off of him and blew fire for her to dodge.

She got up close again and appeared behind him. He grabbed her wrists and spun her around. "Five… hours?"

Spyro threw her and she struggled to recover before she fell off the island. Spyro almost went after her but she recovered by herself. A sigh of relive was shared by the two then she attacked again. Jet-Vac shook his head in disapproval. "That was good but it's practice Spyro, we're not trying to kill each other."

"I know! It was an accident." Spyro shouted before being kicked.

"Sorry!" She apologized then ducked under a blow and kicked him again. "Why didn't you block that?"

"I was talking!" Spyro tail tripped her and pinned her down. They struggled with each other as Jet-Vac was still wearing that unimpressed look on his face.

"How should we get rid of him? I've waited for an entire year for this, Spyro, I'm not letting him spoil it. Even if its for five hours. If we don't get rid of him or convince him, he'll probably decide to stay behind and skip out on the holidays! We planned for just the two of us!"

"I know!" Spyro flew off as she kicked. He started to struggle with her again "Maybe if you just line yourself up with him, I can hit him with a fireball, and he'll knock out for a bit. Once a little time passes, we can wake him up and he'll make his flight."

"We can't guarantee that!"

"Okay, we can try throwing him in the dumpster!"

"That'll involve knocking him out, and then he'll miss his flight for sure!"

"Uhh, we could throw him into the airports dumpster?"

Stealth Elf and Spyro paused and puffed for air. Spyro looked at Jet-Vac, who was clearly displeased with what he was seeing. "If you two have been fighting like that since we've been a team then it's a wonder how you survived."

Stealth Elf gasped and whispered. "I got it. Do what I do."

"Like, exactly what you do or…"

Stealth stopped him and added. "Do that tail trick you showed we a while back! Bow and then do it. Ready go!"

The two of them put their hands together then bowed slightly and went int posses of meditation. Spyro balanced on his tail, wings tucked, hind legs crossed, and claws in the classic meditation position. Stealth Elf was much of the same, but she sat on the ground instead.

"What? That's it?" Jet-Vac asked in disbelief.

"A true warriors mind is not just one with violence but with the land that surrounds them. We must take a moment to surrender ourselves to its peace and singularity before fighting on. It is a form of rest as it is a form of meditation and training."

Jet-Vac sighed and asked, "And how long does that usually take?"

Stealth Elf opened and eye and looked at Spyro who was secretly signing five hours at her. "About five hours."

"Five hours!" Jet-Vac exclaimed. "Why…wha…That's no different than what I'll be doing at the airport. I was hoping to see you two train a little to pass the time but…all I see you two doing is meditating. And the training the two of you did looked as fake as a flash mob!"

Stealth Elf rolled her eyes but quickly thought of something to say. "Practice is but a fancy was of saying, 'fake fighting'. We never going to kill each other. Why bother to make it real. We fight _like_ our life depends on it, not _because_ our life depends on it. So all practice…is fake."

Jet-Vac picked up his bags and deadpanned at Stealth Elf. "Well, I suppose I'll be going then. Have fun meditating, I guess. I'll just be sitting around a boring old airport while waiting for my flight." Jet-Vac sighed and left.

Once they were convinced, he was gone Spyro dropped to the ground. "Oh thank Eon, my tail was killing me. I really need to work it out." He huffed and puffed for air and tried to massage his tail.

Stealth Elf giggled and started to message it for him. "Well, I have the perfect exercise for it once we get inside and in my room."

"I thought we agreed to my room?" Spyro smirked.

"I don't care," Stealth Elf leaned in to kiss him but then Eons head had suddenly appeared.

"Stealth Elf, Spyro. Sorry to drop in while you two are training but I have something very urgent for you."

Spyro sighed and asked. "What is it Eon?"

Eon chuckle nervously and replied, "Well its no biggy actually but it would mean a lot for to me. You see, I left my beard spray at the academy and I really can't risk going back to get is. Would you be willing to bring it to me at the airport?"

Spyro sighed and looked at Stealth Elf. She rubbed his head and smiled. "Go ahead, I'll get a surprise ready for you when you come back."

Spyro smiled with newfound motivation and replied, "You can count on me Eon. I'll be back, Elfy!"

"Take your time, no rush!" Stealth Elf waved.

Eon smiled and then looked at her. "And are you doing well?"

Stealth Elf smiled plastically and relied. "You just left. Things couldn't have turned bad that fast."

"Oh but it can," Eon assured. "Evil never sleeps. It never rests. Turn your back for once second and its there! You must stay vigilant."

Stealth Elf cleared her throat. "Alright, absolutely, master Eon. You have a good day now."

"Wait wait wait, it'll take Spyro at least half an hour to get the beard spray to me. Don't you want to stay and chat to pass the time?"

Stealth Elf facepalmed and dragged it down, leaning over in exasperation. The look of master Eon's smiling face was enough to guilt trip her into letting him talk. "Sure, why not?"

**In the Library**

Spyro took the can of beard spray from its container and read it. "Yup, master Eon's beard spray. Right here, as it has been for several other occasions." Spyro sighed as he flew out of the library. "You would think that's the last thing he'd forget to pack for his Christmas vacations."

**After some time that seemed like hours passed**

Stealth Elf sat on the ground, nearly asleep as Eon continued to tell one of his stories of his time in the Great War. The story was interesting for a while but then Eon started going off on rabbit trails at each little detail.

"Oh, and here's Spyro now, with my beard Spray. Thank you Spyro that was very kind of you to do." Eon said with his floating head still there. Stealth Elf silently cheered as it seemed as though he was going to leave. "Yes, goodbye now. Now, where was I?"

"You were going to try and make it to your flight?" Stealth Elf asked hopefully.

"Oh, my flight? It got delayed for an hour. So I'm just passing the time," Eon smiled. "Thank you for not minding."

"Oh believe me," Stealth Elf sighed. "It's not voluntary."

"Yes anyway," Eon cleared his throat. "As I was saying…"

Stealth Elf groaned and covered her head as Eon went on yet another series of bunny trails. She dug her nails into her head and groaned under breath, "Hurry, Spyro." All they wanted was to share a break together, was that too much to ask? She could already tell. This Christmas break was going to be long and boring.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, I got Master Eon his beard spray, now I can go back home, and it'll just be me…and Elf." Spyro sighed in contentment and grinned as he thought about all the possibilities, she could surprise him with. It could literally be anything! Food, which he had come to think he wouldn't mind about now. He did forget to eat breakfast. A surprise attack, which could literally end with so many pleasing fantastical possibilities. Or maybe she waiting in his room and…

"Spyro? That you?" Spyro turned around and scoffed.

"Hey, Eruptor, not on your flight yet?" He asked with a smile. He was actually in a good mood now. The thought that something was waiting for him at home was motivating him.

"Nah, they delayed it for an hour. Good thing too. This my first time in the airport and I have no idea where to go. Hey, you fly, right? Mind helping your best friend out? It would mean a lot to me."

Spyro rubbed his head. He wanted to but he also wanted to get back to Stealth Elf. She was waiting for him and who knowns how long it would take him to return home with the clouds looking as grey as they did. He would probably have to fly low and slow. Which, since it took about thirty minutes to get there, would double that time to an hour. "I don't know Eruptor, Stealth Elf is waiting for me, I just delivered Master Eon his beard spray, and I would really like to keep my commitment with her."

Eruptor frowned. "Yeah, I get it. I mean, she is your best friend. And I'm just…your friend…so."

Spyro frowned and put his hand on Eruptor's back. "Woah, hey. What gave you that idea. You both are my best friends. I'll prove it to you. Not only will I escort you to your gate, but I'll carry your baggage for you. Eh?" He nudged Eruptor with his elbow, cheering him up.

"You would do that? For me?" Eruptor asked putting on a big smile.

"Sure!" Spyro smiled, "What are best friends for?"

Eruptor handed his bag over with a biggest smile ever. "Gee, thanks Spyro. You're a great friend."

"I know right?" Spyro chuckled. His smile was short lives when he remembered Stealth Elf. "Oh, shoot. But I'd better phone Stealth Elf so she knows… wait…where's my cellphone?" Spyro began frantically searching himself for his cellphone. "Oh no, I forgot my cell phone!"

"Easy, Spyro," Eruptor laughed patting him on the back. "Here, borrow mine. One friend to another."

"Aw, gee, thanks Eruptor. Okay, let's see…" Spyro scrolled down the contacts list and didn't see anything resembling Stealth Elf's name. "I don't see Elfy's name anywhere in your contacts."

"Oh yeah, that's because I put her name down as…" Eruptor struck a ninja pose and squinted, "Teleporter Assassin."

Spyro could have sworn he heard a gong go off. He looked around then gave Eruptor an odd look. "Teleporter Assassin?"

"Yup, pretty cool huh. It's for my novel that I'm writing." Eruptor took the phone and selected the name then gave it back to Spyro. "I haven't come up with a good title yet but its about us."

"Well…what did you put me down as?" Spyro stared at the phone, hovering over the call button then looking at Eruptor.

"Oh, you?" Eruptor chuckled then stretched out his hand and moved it slowly in title sequence. "Fire wing! Pretty cool huh?"

Spyro clicked the call button and looked away. "Ri-i-ght."

The phone range for a bit and Stealth Elf picked up. "Eruptor, please tell me you don't need something too. Spyro just left thirty minutes ago and he's the only one who could possibly get anything to you in time."

"Actually, Elf, it's me. Spyro. I delivered the beard spray and bumped into Eruptor. He needs my help getting to his gate and a storm is beginning to roll in so… I'm going to be very late."

Stealth Elf gave a frustrated groan then sighed. "Fine whatever. It's not like there's much we could do when you get back anyway. Master Eon's flight is delayed, and he won't stop talking my ear off."

"What's the deal? Everyone's flight is delayed. Is the storm really that bad?" Spyro scratched his head.

"Let me check." Stealth Elf was silent for a second then her voice returned. "The magic forecast app says the storm is passing up but not for an hour. So everyone is pretty much stuck for a while. Look, Spyro, take you time. I don't want you getting caught up in that storm and besides. Eruptor needs your help. I'll be waiting, okay? We still have a whole two weeks."

"You know what? Your right. I'll talk to you soon, Elfy. Toodles." Okay, Eruptor, let's get you to your gate."

"Alright. Thanks buddy. Hey, how about we grab a quick bite? Lunch on me, what do you say?"

Spyro's stomach growled. He covered it and smiled at Eruptor's offer. "Well, we do have an hour. Let's get some grub, then we can find your gate."

"Alright, I thought I saw a good place over here," Eruptor motioned as he started walking. "They serve some pretty good soup."

"Yeah okay," Spryo agreed. "Hey, how come you can't navigate an airport anyway. It's literally written all over the wall and ceilings and stuff."

"Is it a good time to mention I have a terrible sense of direction?" Eruptor asked.

"But you're a genius!" Spyro exclaimed, "A detective genius. This should be easy for you." Eruptor shrugged causing Spyro to sigh. "All right. I'll teach you then we part ways."

"After lunch."

"Yup, after lunch."

**With Stealth Elf**

Stealth Elf had about fallen asleep as Eon kept talking and talking. She had even been following alone with what he said and somehow, he didn't even know she was asleep. She suddenly woke up when felt gravity shift itself. She bounced and yawned then saw realized Eon was still telling one of his stories. She slouched further and grumbled to herself with crossed arms then finally decided to make a bold move. "Master Eon, if I may."

"Hmm? What is it, Stealth Elf?" Eon asked stopping in his tail's tracks.

"Your tails during the great war are awesome and all but…I really must be going now. It's lunch time and…I gotta eat before I go off training again." She chuckled nervously hoping he'd get the point and leave.

"Oh don't mind me, I'll just follow along and we can talk on the way," Eon smiled.

Stealth Elf's heart sank, and she gave off a sigh as she slouched. "Be my guest."

Eon went on with his story and Stealth Elf was forced to listen while she was preparing something to eat. She groaned silently wishing she for a time to just be alone with Spyro. That time couldn't come sooner. As soon as she had finished making a sandwich, she was followed all the way over to one of her favorite lunch spots and listened as he went on a rabbit trail about what he did to find out how to beat some guy she didn't even know he was talking about. Right about the time she had finished her last bite he had finally gone on about what how he actually fought and beat the guy, which she vaguely understood, even though she tried to ignore it all. Some details were just getting interesting only to anticlimactically be shot down by yet another rabbit trail. Stealth Elf was getting desperate to the point where she tried occupying herself to see if he would get a hint and suddenly decide he had to leave. But such a thing did not happen.

Then the words had come. Not just any words, like he had been speaking now, but the words that would make her cry sweet tears of joy. "Oh, that's my flight. It's about to take off. Well, I appreciate you spending time with me, Stealth Elf. And I do hope you and Spyro have a wonderful break."

"Oh, Master Eon, it was no trouble at all. I hope you enjoy your break as well. Oh, look at the time, I better get training. Evil never sleeps," She leaned away and added in a mutter, "But at least it takes vacations."

"Of course. Well, I'm off. I got a first-class seat with my name on it. Goodbye." Eon's head disappeared and Stealth Elf sighed in relief.

"Finally! Silence. Sweet sweet silence. Ugh, I don't even have the energy to train anymore. Its like Eon was sucking my soul out with his boring stories." She slouched on the couch then lifted her legs and swung them over to lay down properly. "I'm sure a quick nap until Spyro comes back wouldn't hurt." Stealth Elf took a deep breath and waited for sleep to take her. Thunder roared outside. She turned her head quickly seeing the outside dark grey with heavy rainfall. "Oh, no. I better check on Spyro." Stealth Elf called Eruptor's phone and waited for a response.

"Hey there, Elfy, what can I do for you?" Eruptor asked picking up after three rings.

"Eruptor, is Spyro still there? How are you two doing? The storm just started and it's pretty bad."

"Oh… is it?" Eruptor asked a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Well, he left a few minutes ago. It turned out, my gate was the closest one near security. Funny thing, right?"

"He… already left!?" Stealth Elf screamed in the phone. "Eruptor, why didn't you stop him?"

"Okay, in my defense," Eruptor replied, "I did try and stop him, but he said he could beat the storm. Is he not there?"

"No, Eruptor, would I be calling and asking if he was?" Stealth Elf sighed. She put a hand on her forehead and rubbed to try and ease the worry."

"Well I wouldn't be worried. Spyro's flown through much worse than a storm, so…He'll be fine. Why I wouldn't be surprised if in three seconds he'd barge in through the doors and shout, 'Made it!' right before I finish my…"

"Made it!" Spyro burst through the doors and smiled as he posed for the audience of one to applaud. He was dripping wet.

Elf sighed as she deadpanned at Spyro. "Yup there he is."

"See, what did I tell yah?" Eruptor's smirk could be heard from the other side.

"I'll talk to you later, Eruptor. Have a nice flight." Stealth Elf hung up and put her hands to her hips. "What were you thinking?"

Spyro smiled nervously and shrugged. "I thought I could beat it. It was only cloudy when I left. It just started raining minutes ago. I could see the academy before it started raining."

"What if it started before then?" She leaned in closer to his face.

"Then…I would have waited it out somewhere. Besides, it's me we're talking about here."

Stealth Elf turned away. "That's why I was worried." She picked up a blanket and threw it at him to dry off, which he obliged to do.

"Oh come on, I've flown through worse," Spyro finished polishing his horns and dug his face into the blanket to dry it off.

Stealth Elf crossed her arms as she took a seat on the couch. "You better hope that luck of yours lasts, Spyro."

Spyro finished his head and started to dry off the rest of his body. "Well…" He focused on his drying and then flicked the blanket away with his tail. "We… could test that luck." He sat next to her on the couch and started messaging her shoulders. "What do you say? Take two?"

Stealth Elf rotated her neck, letting the skilled claws of her best friend skillfully easy her aching shoulders. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned and rested her hands on his chest. "It's getting harder to say no to you, Spyro."

"Maybe because I'm handsome," Spyro joked as he muzzled her neck licked. His licks traveled up to her cheek, causing her to moan then giggle.

"Maybe, or maybe it's your cute smile," She pressed her forehead to his. He laid back allowing her to crawl on top of him to get better access to anything she wanted.

"You think my smile's cute?" He smirked wrapping his arms and wings around her.

Stealth Elf rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Stop talking and kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am," He closed his eyes and leaned forward to obey. Stealth Elf took a deep breath and put a hand on his cheek, closing in to complete the kiss. Of course, it seemed as though the universe itself grimaced at them and to spite them, made the front door swing wide open.

Stealth Elf again disappeared but with her haste found herself in the air and falling behind the couch. Spyro was frozen in his position, eyes wide open, but quickly turning his situation into him sitting up and groaning through his puckered lips. "Eargh, whew. I'm hungry!" The comment was more to try and distract the intruder than to actually mean anything. Looking at the door, Spyro's plastic smile again appeared on his face and he had to fight not to let his eyes pop out of their sockets. "Pop! Hey…uh…want a taco? I was just about to make some. I was thinking Carne Asada, what about you…wait…aren't you supposed to be on your flight?" The rant was hopefully enough to pull Pop Fizz away from the idea that Stealth Elf may or may not have been paying on top of him and they may or may not have tried to kiss.

Pop Fizz was dripping wet and looked as if he had seen something that had overworked his brain. He started itching his chin and squinting at Spyro. Stealth Elf had stood up and dusted herself off then put her hands behind her back innocently. "Pop Fizz. Wow, just in time for Tacos…uh, what happened to your flight?" Spyro glimpsed back at her, trying to silently tell her her timing was horrible. Standing was probably the worst idea she had at the very moment.

Pop Fizz finished scratching his chin then put a finger up. "I don't know what I just saw, but… it looked like, Stealth Elf, was laying on top of Spyro and they were trying to do…"

The two of them started sweating. Stealth Elf hugged herself, her green cheeks turning darker by the second. Spyro sighed and put a claw on his forehead.

"Eh, I don't know. I don't even remember what I was talking about. Hey, gang, how's it goin'?" Pop Fizz gave them a bright smile.

The two froze, not knowing if they should be relived or if he was faking it and they should be concerned. Stealth Elf eventually gave a shrug and returned his smile. "Great…Uh, so…what happened to your flight? Shouldn't be like…at the airport?"

"Oh!" Pop Fizz scratched his head. "Well, it turns out. I didn't book a flight. So, I'm gonna go upstairs and book one now."

Pop Started climbing the stairs when Spyro flew in front of him. "Whoa, tiger, hold up. Upstairs are our rooms. Your room is downstairs."

Pop Fizz stared blankly at him for a second then shrugged. "But I don't have a computer. I thought I'd barrow yours."

"What?" Spyro groaned. "You don't have a…" Spyro dragged a hand down his face. "Pop, why don't you have a computer?"

"Just help him, Spyro, that faster he gets a ticket the faster he can leave," Stealth Elf rushed.

Pop Fizz turned and faced her, shrugging once again. "Why would you want me to leave so fast? Don't you guys want to hang out a bit? Besides, I'd like to see what you guys do all alone here."

Stealth Elf stuttered and scratched her head. "Uhm, well… I just…want you to spend as much as you can with your family. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Not really. My family doesn't even remember when my birthday is." Pop Fizz Crossed her arms and pouted.

"And…do you remember theirs?" Spyro dared to ask.

"No…No, I don't…hmm," Pop Fizz scratched his head, trying to figure out why such a dilemma existed.

Spyro sighed and started flying up the stairs. "Let's just get you a ticket then make some tacos."

"Okay!" Pop Fizz followed Spyro up the stairs.

As soon as Spyro reached the top and growled to himself in frustratin. "One moment. One moment alone with Elfy. Is that too much to ask, Universe?"

A loud thunder crack startled everyone in the house. Pop Fizz jumped up and looked out a window. "Whoa. That was a good one."

Spyro dropped his arms and hung limply as his wings carried him. "Why did I even bother to ask?"


	3. Chapter 3

Short one, sorry guys. Just trying to get this one off hiatus.

* * *

Spyro burst open his door then floated to his computer and booted it up. "Alright, Pop, let's get this over with." Spyro typed a couple of things up then moved to the side where Pop Fizz took over.

"Okay, let's see…" Pop Fizz stretched his hands and stared at the computer. He placed and "L" beneath his chin and started to squint at the computer. "Hmm." Spyro stood there, waiting for Pop to do something, but the only thing he could see happening was Pop Fizz humming and scratching his head. "Hmmm."

"Just…type whatever…whenever your read," Spyro smiled.

He waited yet another minute when Pop Fizz let out yet another hum. "Hmm."

"Argh," Spyro gripped his head and threw his claws down. "What…are you doing!"

Pop Fizz looked up at him and shrugged. "I don't know. I forgot when I saw that dancing icon on the browser. Now I'm trying to figure out if it's a sheep or a goat."

"Those are… two very different looking animals, Pop, the sheep has wool, the goat does not." Spyro looked at the icon and growled again. "That is obviously a sheep! Weren't you looking for a ticket home?"

"Oh yeah!" Pop Fizz pointed at the sealing. He started typing on the computer. "There we go. Let's see… six hundred and forty-eight gold… well that's about twice the amount I have in my bank account."

Spyro facepalmed and dragged it down. "It's that expensive, because that's the _best_ flight, Pop! You're looking for _cheapest_ flights. Here, let me show you." Spyro clicked a few things then stood to the side for Pop Fizz to see. "See? And look at that? It leaves tomorrow. Can't get any better than that."

"Yeah, sure doesn't," Pop Agreed. "And it's only two hundred and five gold! Thanks Spyro, you're the best."

Spyro nodded. "I know; I know. I'm magnificent. But right now, we need to purchase this ticket before somebody else does." As if on cue, the page had suddenly refreshed, and the flight disappeared. Spyro frowned as soon as he realized what had happened. "Unless someone already did. Okay, I'm sure you can still pay three hundred and forty-eight, right?"

"But that's, like, what I have left in my account," Pop scratched his head. "And what if I want to eat? If I don't have any money, I won't get to eat!" The thought for some reason, made Pop Fizz start to panic.

Spyro had finally about had it and pushed Pop Fizz away form the computer. "Okay, I get it! You know what? I'll get it. Okay? My treat."

"Really? Oh! Thanks, Spyro. You're the bestest friend a friend could ever call his bestest. And I am that friend."

"You sure are, Pop," Spyro smiled behind him then grumbled beneath his breath. "You sure…are."

"I'm going to go get some tacos. Let me know when you finished." Pop Fizz waved as he exited the room.

"Yeah, sure!" Spyro waved back. "And I'm printing this itinerary ten times… I swear to Eon, if you have to come back again, I will torch your bed while you sleep."

**Downstairs, after Spyro had finished having a temper tantrum.**

Stealth Elf finished frying some meat for the tacos then positioned a few soft shells to fill. Pop Fizz came down and took a seat, taking a deep breath of what Stealth Elf was making. "Mmm mm, that smells delicious."

Stealth Elf giggled and handed her first plant in front of him. Spyro floated down with a begrudged face. "So, did Spyro help you find what you were looking for, Professor Pop?"

"Did he?" Pop Fizz filled his mouth with Stealth Elf's soft-shelled taco and belched. "He didn't just help me, he paid for it!" Spyro glared a whole through Pop Fizz's head and tried to restrain himself from clawing the gremlin. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yup, sure did. What are friends for?" Spyro took a seat and Stealth Elf gave him a soft smile.

"Well, Spyro, if it's any consolation to you: there's not a whole lot of friends who would go to the airport to deliver something they forgot, guide them through the gates to help them find their flight, and buy their airline ticket. Or agree to stay with them and… help make their first real Christmas something to remember."

Spyro gave her a smile as she put a taco in front of him as well as a fresh, ice-cold soda. "Well, at least that means I have some friends to count on too, right?"

"You can count on us, Spryo." Stealth Elf assured.

"Mmm, can I have another taco?" Pop Fizz asked licking his plate clean.

Spyro scoffed and slid his plate over to Pop Fizz. "Here, pop, have mine. I can wait a little longer."

"Whoo! Yes! Thanks Spyro." Pop again indulged himself with Stealth Elf's soft-shelled taco and let out yet another belch. The two other Skylanders gave him a smile and Stealth Elf returned to cooking.

**Late at night.**

Spyro laid in front of the fireplace he had lit and snored softly. He was on the ground, tired of the day's events and just ready to give up on the day and wait for the next. Stealth Elf climbed out of Pop Fizz's basement and gave off a sigh. "Alright, he's asleep. It's just us now."

Spyro stirred and laid on his back looking at Stealth Elf as she approached. She was again undoing her hair. She brushed out the long blue locks and smiled at Spyro who was staring at her drowsily. "You know, I think…we should just go to sleep. It's obvious we won't get to do anything today, if we try to… you know."

Stealth Elf smiled again and positioned herself at his head. She began stroking his head causing him to hum in contently and yawn. "You did a good job today. Sorry I couldn't get your surprise ready. First, master Eon wouldn't stop talking then you showed up too fast. I think you would have loved it, too."

Spyro grinned. "You could tell me what it was."

Stealth Elf giggled lightly. "No, I'm not going to tell you. There might be another day I can surprise you. It'll be worth the wait. I promise. Now, how about we take you to your room and you can sleep there so everything looks normal when Pop Fizz Wakes up. It's going to look weird if he sees us sleeping together on the couch don't you think?"

Spyro moaned and slowly got onto his feet. "Sure. Yeah."

She guided him to his room and helped him on his bed. He gave a content sigh then almost immediately fell asleep. Stealth Elf sat on his bed and removed her shoes. She laid down next to him and snuggled close. His natural instincts hugged her close and wrapped his wings around her.


End file.
